Just In Time
by kawaiisenshi33
Summary: Max is 17, and in a lot more trouble. She somehow got sucked back into Fuedal Japan. Enter Inuyasha and crew! After bing found and held captive by an icy Demon Lord, What is a bird girl to do? Better than it sounds! I want Seven Review before I update!


Hi It's me again. This is a story I am using to channel my writer's block for my other stories. I have by no means given up on any of them…I plan on updating If I Was A Rich Girl very soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is a very depressing thought all on it's own. (holds out a can with a sign that says: Will Write for Reviews)

Chapter 1(of many)

Maximum Ride POV:

My sight was fading in and out, I was falling. I was falling fast. I could feel tears streaming down my face from the force of the wind . I had just had another episode with my favorite "Voice". It demanded yet again that I save the world, something that I have been trying to accomplish since I was fourteen it isn't easy let me tell you, and then next thing I knew I was falling through the air crippled in pain.

It was moments like these that I really hated all those experiments Itex did on me. How many other people have to worry about splatting on the ground from a mile high in the air? How many people have to worry about little Voices in their heads telling them to save the world? Not many, at least that I know of.

I had been scouting the area we were in for a safe place to hide. We were in Japan now, yes we are now widening our views world-wide. Fang had been against letting me leave his sight, well that isn't really all that new; ever since my mini Flock and my experience in Germany a few years back. So of course first chance I get to prove I can take care of myself; my Voice just had to go and prove Fang right by allowing me the ever-so frightening experience of falling at alarming speeds towards the mountains that were somewhere bellow me. Fang would never let me live this down let alone let me off the leash he is sure to put me on if I lived.

I was getting increasingly closer to the ground, it got to the point where I could see the tips of the mountains. My brain went into overdrive, trying to make my wings work. They, by the way, were somehow paralyzed; so, no luck there. I put all my energy into hoping for some saving grace. I was beginning to think this was truly the end. What would the Flock do when they found out I was gone? Would they look for me? Or that Itex captured me? Or worse yet, that I left them of my own free will? My stomach dropped even more than it already had from the falling.

I focused on trying to somehow stop, to have more time… Suddenly the air around me got even thicker. I felt like I was passing through jello. Gradually my air supply became less and less. I got tunnel vision shortly after and then everything went black.

I woke up. Well that was unexpected. Somehow I survived that massive fall and ended up…where? I gradually lifted my head up, it felt like it was full of bricks, my eyes were swimming from the pressure. I looked around and came to the conclusion that I was in some kind of dungeon. Oh Yay. I tried to move my arms and legs, carefully checking for any injuries. I was surprised when I didn't find any, either that or my amazing bird-kid abilities healed them already. I was voting option two, not even us Avian-Americans can be totally impervious to injury. Well I had options here, I could wait here for my captor or I could try to escape. After some thought I decided to wait and see what exactly I was dealing with before jumping into any rash decisions. How unlike me, oh well, it wasn't like I was in butt kicking condition at the moment anyways.

I didn't have to wait long before a huge thing came in a delivered me some food. I was ultimately suspicious of the being if you could call it that. He was drop dead gorgeous but there were several things off about him. For one, he carried himself like a show dog, his shoulders back like he was all that. He had dark chestnut hair and striking blue eyes that reminded me of Siberian Huskies. To top all that off, he had a tail, well, looks like I was at Itex…again. It also looked like Itex had gone back to Eraser prototype one. Oh well they were easier to beat anyways! Before I could get a word out he walked over to a chair I hadn't noticed before and sat down gracefully.

He looked at me expectantly and I stared blankly back at him. He looked pointedly at my food and then back at me. Apparently he was too good to waste his words on me. I glanced down at the food and pushed it away from me, opposing the orders of my screaming stomach. I received a glare from my warden.

"Eat it." He told my quietly.

"Um, No I don't think I will." I replied.

"Why not?" He asked slightly confused.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. "I learned a long time ago not to trust the stuff you give me, I'd rather starve," I told him coldly.

"Have I met you before?" He asked curiously.

"I doubt it, but that doesn't give me reason to trust you." I continued.

"It doesn't give you reason not to." He said smirking.

"Actually it does, see when I wake up in a dungeon with my own personal prison warden, I don't necessarily start spilling my guts." I replied whipping the smirk off his face.

"I was given orders to insure you eat. We can't have our prisoners dieing on us. We don't need the diseases." He said coldly.

"Glad to know you care, but you are wasting your time here. I wouldn't eat that if you tried to force me. That would only prove my point of your probably contaminating it!" I told him.

He got up with a huff and marched out of the run slamming, but not before mumbling how the Western Lord wouldn't like this. I don't care who doesn't like it because I was going to be out of here before anyone else got a chance to stop me.

My guard left my door unlocked, so I instantly put my guard on. Itex must have something planned, knowing them it wouldn't be in my best interests. I slunk down the halls staying in the shadows, moving soundlessly. I got up to the main floor, without many problems, which was really starting to unnerve me. The top floor was nothing but a maze of hallways. I used a small compact I had on me to look around corners, something I picked up from some show I watched sometime and guess what? It is very useful!

So here I was wandering the halls of what appeared to be a huge castle, and encountering no one. That feeling I always get when Fang sneaks up on me was starting to creep up my spine. I spun around and came face to face with an impossibly _pretty_ guy. He had long silver hair, and red stripes accenting his high cheek bones and a blue moon on his forehead. He was dressed strangely, like he thought he was a samurai or something. Next thing I knew there was a hand at my throat lifting me up into a wall. Oh Crap! Well this wasn't good…His face looked like it was beginning to morph and his teeth were beginning to look a lot like fangs. Double crap! Desperate times call for desperate measures. So I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, which is saying something for a bird kid, and clapped my hand over his ears. He dropped my quickly and doubled over for a moment. When he looked back at me his eyes were a blood red, the only thing left for me to do was….RUN! And we were off!

A/N: Cliffhanger…kinda. With seven reviews I will update and I am not hard to please, I just want a quick opinion. Thanks for your time…Flames are welcome, they just make you look bad! I'm not sure if this will be a Max/Sess or a Max/Fang…maybe a little of both! Tell me what ya think! Ja Ne!


End file.
